


Blue Moon

by Oniichan415



Category: BTOB
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: His eyes kept wondering over to one specific singer. The one with silver hair.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell in love with BtoB so :) This fic is based off the Feel'eM concept with their chequered suits and dyed hair-- and idk this fic became a Ilhoon/Eunkwang fic when literally no one ships them lol

Ah. He did not want to go out.

He was tired.

He just wanted to go home and sleep.

But he wasn’t opposed to the idea of having a few drinks at the bar. His members managed to convince him with that argument alone, as well as bringing up the fact that he hadn’t gone out and enjoyed himself for a while. They were worried about their boss, which was... flattering and strange.

The limo in which they were in had finally come to a stop and were ushered out of the car. Ilhoon dusted off the imaginary dust on his dull chequered suit and ran a hand through his red slicked-back hair. His 3 trusted members followed suit and got out of the car, standing behind their boss.

“Ah! I’m so excited to see the Blue Beats perform!” Changsub said ecstatic, Peniel nodded, excited as well. Ilhoon furrowed his brows. Was that main reason why they wanted to go out tonight? To this specific club? Minhyuk placed a hand in his pocket and one on Ilhoon’s shoulder.

“You ‘right boss?” He asked, concern crossing over his face. Ilhoon gave a slight nod, breaking out of his ire thoughts, before walking towards the entrance which were opened by the ushers. He and his members walked into the dark bar which was being illuminated by the deep blue stage lights. The beautiful sound of music finally hit his ears. He felt a shiver go down his spine and his body flared up with goosebumps.

“Ah, they’ve already started! Hurry up let’s get a seat!” Changsub huffed running over to a table that was close to the stage and was empty. Whilst the others rushed over to the table, Ilhoon slowly walked, his eyes fixated on the singers on stage. The 3 of them were captivating and their voices even more so. But his eyes kept wandering over to one specific singer. The one with silver hair.

_“More jazzy, more deep. The harmony on the keys.”_

_“Like we’re dancing like we’re dreaming a big dream. Oh, baby, tonight is the night.”_ Ilhoon felt his heart flutter as he made eye contact with the singer with silver hair. The singer gave a wink at the end of his verse.

“Ilhoon come on sit down! You’re missing out!” Changsub called out, breaking Ilhoon out of his trance. Ilhoon picked up his pace and quickly sat down, not wanting to miss out on the performance. He felt like the song was serenading him into the world of sexy jazz, he leaned forward on the table wanting to be sucked up into the band especially into the voice of that singer with silver hair.

“Who’s the one with silver hair?” He asked Changsub. He seemed to know a lot about this band.

“Ah! That’s Eunkwang, the oldest out of all of them.” He answered, before babbling on about another singer, Sungjae. Ilhoon turned his attention back to the stage, his eyes following the member whose name he just learned. He leaned back into his chair, smirking. Eunkwang huh?

_“Oh, the blue moonlight shines this night. When it’s clear in your eyes.”_ Eunkwang sang before the song jumped back into its jazzy chorus. Both making intense eye contact once again. He felt like the singer’s gaze never left his own gaze, even when he was dancing behind someone else. Ilhoon began to wonder.

Wonder if Eunkwang would give him the same sexy stare if they went home together. What he looked like without any clothes on. What he would sound like if Ilhoon placed passionate kisses on the naughtiest parts on his body. God, he wanted to know so badly.

The live band began playing little solos as the singers back out taking a break from singing although throwing some little adlibs in, making sure the audience didn’t forget about them. The jazz band then began to come to a slow fanfare as the song was ending. Eunkwang coming to the front of the stage into the spotlight.

_“Like we’re dancing like we’re dreaming a big dream.”_

_“Oh, baby oh whoa~”_ He drawled out, squeezing his eyes shut and hitting the note. He let go of the note catching his breath before singing the next phrase.

_“Tonight_,_ is the night.”_ He sang out, letting the ending of the song reach its climax. Everyone cheering and clapping as his voice filled the bar. Eunkwang’s chest rising and falling quickly, trying to catch his breath from singing the long and high notes. Changsub, Peniel and Minhyuk stood up clapping and whistling. Ilhoon still sat in his seat, clapping, eyes fixated on the main vocalist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a mafia au I thought of... I kinda want to write a full length fic for it but ehh...
> 
> Update: I have started writing a full length fic for this! It’s called ‘Marked for Revenge’, the first chapter is now up!


End file.
